Implementations discussed below relate generally to processing operations in a computing environment, and certain implementations relate more particularly to processing repeat string operations.
Processors can be tasked with carrying out an operation, also referred to as an instruction, multiple times in succession. This can be the case for string operations such as, for example, a move operation that moves data from one memory location to another memory location, or a store operation that moves data from a register to a memory location. A move operation can be repeated multiple times to move an entire block of data rather than just a single data element. A store can be repeated to initialize a block of data. The REP prefix may be used with an instruction to indicate that the instruction is to be repeated for a specified number of iterations. There is a continuing need for new and useful ways to perform repeated instructions efficiently in terms of time, usage of processor resources, or any of a variety of other metrics.